Locked in Love
by bribri16
Summary: one-shot. Brick and Butch tell each other their deepest, darkest secrets out of boredom. But what happens when secret feelings reveal themselves when they shouldn't have. How will they react...will they feel the same way? R


**Warning: story contains Shonen-ai, dont like dont read...enjoy!**

**My first oneshot yay!**

Boomer's POV  
Ugh! I can't believe it. The girls finally did it...they captured us. They took us out into the mountains where we couldn't cause trouble and also took away our powers. It is actually kinda nice out here. The cabin they locked us in is pretty awesome and big. We all have seperate rooms and our own bathroom. A huge kitchen that I could cook in even though Brick and Butch make fun of me for it, but they can't cook so there they go. I remember when they first found out:  
Brick and Butch sat at the kitchen table. Brick asked exagerrated, "UGH! How do we make food...none of us know how to cook!" Before they knew it a plate a spaghetti was placed in front of them then Boomer sat down to eat his own dinner. Brick and Butch looked at each other then looked at Boomer ridiculously..."You can cook!?" they asked in unsion. Boomer blushed a light pink and said, "Yeah..." Then both boys burst out in laughter, "What a sissy thing to do! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Boomer narrowed his eyes, pouted then said,"Maybe so, but can you cook your own meals...didn't think so, so shut up!" Both boys looked at each other and then ate their food in silence. Brick took one bite then stopped, Boomer looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?" Brick and Butch said in unsion, "This is really good!" Boomer just smiled at them.  
I'm glad they like my cooking it makes me feel like I'm not worthless. But anyway I hope Brick and Butch are okay. The girls came to the cabin and put them under a test to see what would happen if I wasn't there. We're going back to them after a month of my absence. Little do they know I taught Butch how to cook so, they should be fine...I hope.  
**  
**Normal POV  
It had been a week since Boomer dissapeared. "Brick...I'm bored!" Butch whined. Brick then told him with a smirk, "I have an idea. Follow me!" They soon found themselves in Brick's room. They sat on his bed and Brick explained the rules of his game, "We have to tell each other our deepest, darkest secrets and feelings." Butch thought it over for a moment, now would be his chance to talk to Brick about the awkward feelings he has for him. "I'm in but you go first ok" Brick nodded. Brick looked deep in thought for a while, he was thinking 'This would be a great way to talk to Butch about some weird feelings I've been having around him...' Brick then looked at Butch, "Ok...I have some weird...f-feelings for someone." Butch looked shocked and smiled, "Really!? Me too." Brick blushed and tried to leave the room from embarassement. But Butch soon stood up after him, but tripped on a sweatshirt lying on the ground and taking Brick down with him. When they opened their eyes after the fall, Butch was lying on top of Brick, both blushed furiously, then they sat up on their knees as Butch muttered an apology, "I-I'm sorry" Brick looked down at his knees, he couldn't look into Butch's deep emerald eyes. He knew exactly what was happening to him...he was falling in love, with his brother! But at the moment he was okay with it, he looked up at Butch who was staring intensly. Brick blushed and said, "What?!" Butch blushed as well, "W-well it looked like you w-were having...l-like a mental war with your self." Brick gasped when Butch stuttered and blushed, 'Could that mean...I'm the one he likes...? Go for it Brick!' Brick pulled Butch's face towards his own and suprisingly Butch didn't fight. "Brick...?" Brick shut his eyes tightly as tears streamed down his face, "I-I-I...I love you Butch!" Brick sat there and waited for the rejection he was expecting. But when he looked back at Butch he had a loving look on his face. Butch then grabbed Brick's face and kissed him lovingly. "I love you too Brick...I was afraid you would reject me."Butch whispered in his ear after pulling back from the kiss, Brick hugged his brother tightly, "Never. I'll never ever reject you." They then sat there throughout the night, holding each other to no end. They slept peacefully in their brother's and now lover's arms.


End file.
